


Сильнейшие из чувств

by BraKet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Medical Procedures, Non-Trivial Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, pissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Гарольд Финч не говорит «Да ты же ебанута на всю башку!», потому что ну какой смысл констатировать очевидное...





	Сильнейшие из чувств

Гарольд Финч не говорит «Да ты же ебанута на всю башку!». У него на удивление отличные манеры, хотя Массачусетский Технологический — не то место, где их прививают. Гарольд Финч послушно следует за ебанутой на всю башку и вообще делает то, что она от него требует. Ничего удивительного: когда в ребро упирается дуло, неограниченный кредит доверия находится даже у такого параноика, как он.

— Ну хоть что-то, — говорит Рут и откидывает волосы со лба изящным жестом.

У них вынужденная остановка в пути: они заехали в большой дом скромного городишки Релтон штата Мэриленд, чтобы прерваться на пытки Дентона Уикса. Окна у большого дома скромного городишки почти во всю стену, из окон отличный вид на океан, и Гарольд хотел бы смотреть на него, а не на мертвое, все еще подвешенное за руки тело. И не на сумасшедшую женщину, только что выпустившую в это тело две пули. Но сумасшедшая женщина с пистолетом и труп напротив нее притягивают взгляд куда сильнее атлантических вод.

— Болит? — Рут кивает на забинтованную ладонь Гарольда.

Гарольд сидит на стуле, связанный по рукам и ногам кабельными стяжками. Новые технологии в обездвиживании людей пришли на смену скотчу и уже неплохо себя зарекомендовали — пластик вроде бы тонкий, но его при всем желании не разорвешь.

— Извини. Это было необходимо, ты же понимаешь. Обещаю больше не причинять тебе боли, — Рут деловито ходит по комнате, собирает какие-то вещи.

Сидящий на стуле, связанный по рукам и ногам, Гарольд следит за ней настороженно, широко открытыми глазами, почти не моргая. Ах, они страшно нравятся Рут, эти широко открытые глаза! Они и чуткий рот, который тоже постоянно приоткрывается от самых разных эмоций. Она ожидала увидеть угрюмого гика, сухого и сдержанного юного гения, нескладного, сутулого юношу, молодого старика, всезнающего и уже порядком уставшего от этого знания. И была поражена, обнаружив, что Создатель — живо реагирующий на все, не потерявший способности удивляться пожилой мальчик.

Рут прикатывает инвалидную коляску, потом приносит шприц и коробочку с ампулами. За последние сутки она уже доказала Гарольду, что из нее бы вышла отличная медсестра, так что волнуют Гарольда не ее навыки. Он немного тревожится насчет содержимого коробочки. Рут понимающе улыбается.

— Это алпростадил, ты слишком долго был связанным, не хочу, чтобы при перелете случилось что-то вроде тромбоэмболии.

Она внимательно читает инструкцию.

— Так... Ну, вроде бы все просто. И, насколько я помню, инфарктов в последние полгода у тебя не было, с легкими все в порядке, сахарный диабет не выявлен, а печень ты еще не пропил. По крайней мере, УЗИ показало только перегиб желчного и диффузные изменения, вполне соответствующие возрасту.

Рут откладывает инструкцию, но тут же снова берет в руки, что-то в ней привлекает ее внимание.

— О! А вот это интересно!

Как показал еще недолгий, но уже очень своеобразный опыт общения Гарольда и Рут, ее оживление не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Но с тех пор, как она направила на него пистолет, он пережил все возможные оттенки ужаса и так устал от этого пугающего многообразия, что, кажется, потерял на время способность бояться.

Рут подходит к Гарольду, протирает ему шею над воротничком спиртовой салфеткой, спирт приятно холодит, а руки у Рут осторожные и нежные... но Гарольд не может не заметить:

— Яремная вена? Не лучшее место для инъекций. Существует вероятность попасть в сонную артерию.  
— Ой, да не нуди, — она легко вводит иглу. — Вена крупная, перепутать не так просто, но если хочешь, я могу уколоть под язык или в кисть. Правда, в этом случае не могу обещать быстроту и безболезненность. Маловато практики.

Она замолкает.

— Хотя... Почему бы и нет? Насколько я помню инструкцию... Хм.

Рут весело смотрит на Гарольда и вдруг извлекает иглу. Гарольд быстро скашивает глаза на шприц, в котором осталась только половина раствора. Рут нарочно машет им перед его лицом, так что он следит за движением, как завороженный, и не замечает, что делает ее другая рука. А ее другая рука ловко, в одну секунду, ослабляет на его брюках ремень и принимается за пуговицу.

Ошеломленный, он отшатывается с такой силой, что чуть не опрокидывает себя вместе со стулом. Рут укоризненно качает головой.

— Ах, Гарольд... Ну зачем ты дергаешься?

Он пытается что-то сказать, но от потрясения только открывает и закрывает рот, пока она нащупывает пуговицы на его ширинке, высвобождая их из петелек одну за другой.

— Стойте! — он, наконец, находит слова, подходящие случаю. — Какого черта вы делаете?!

В голосе Гарольда звучат явные истерические нотки. Эти нотки и переход к хамоватой грубости не нравятся и ему самому, но посмотрел бы он на того, кто смог бы сохранить спокойствие в подобной ситуации!

— Расстегиваю тебе брюки, Гарри, — терпеливо объясняет Рут, как будто ему три года и они торчат в туалете дешевого дорожного мотеля, где она безуспешно пытается уговорить его пописать, ведь он выпил почти пол-литра колы, а им еще ехать часа два. «И потом можешь даже не проситься!»  
— Ты ведь не против, если я буду звать тебя Гарри? — мягко спрашивает Рут, и Гарольд в самом деле начинает ощущать себя трехлеткой. Он сухо и неприязненно цедит сквозь сжатые зубы:  
— Против.

Довольно беспомощный бунт, учитывая, что сумасшедшая женщина как раз берется за резинку его трусов, что знаменует начало унижения куда более сильного, чем сокращение имени до фамильярного.

— Очень жаль. Но в данном случае твое мнение значения не имеет, — ласково мурлычет она, оттягивает эту несчастную резинку и заглядывает внутрь: — Хм.

Гарольда кидает в жар, весьма далекий от возбуждения, — он мучительно, совершенно по-идиотски краснеет против своей воли. Если бы можно было побиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое — Гарольд с радостью бы побился, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить чувство стыда от нахальных чужих пальцев в своем паху. Но рядом с его головой только маленькая мягкая грудь Рут под бежевой широкой кофтой, а биться о нее в данном положении — точно не вариант.

Поэтому он просто смотрит на эту маленькую мягкую грудь. То, как смешно она отвисает из-за того, что Рут склонилась, Гарольда неожиданно успокаивает. Так что он находит в себе силы если не встретиться глазами с сумасшедшей, то хотя бы вернуться к тихому спокойному тону.

— Я уже понял, что мое мнение вообще ни по какому поводу вам не интересно. Зачем в таком случае задавать вопросы? Или таскать носителя этого ненужного мнения за собой по Штатам?

Вместо ответа Рут обхватывает его вялый член.

Ладонь у нее нежная, пальцы прохладные, прикосновение неожиданно вызывает тревожную истому. Гарольд вдруг с ошеломлением понимает, что сто лет не чувствовал ничего подобного. А может, и вообще никогда. Брали ли его когда-нибудь женщины за невозбужденный член? Было ли так, чтобы член после этого не вставал, а так и покоился, вялый, в женской руке, разгоняя по венам еле уловимый томительный сладкий страх? Гарольд прикрывает глаза, чувствуя изнуряющую слабость, как будто он в самом деле маленький мальчик и болеет гриппом, лежит в постели, а его лба касаются прохладные губы, чтобы выяснить, не упала ли температура...

Тут кто-то ласково проводит по щеке костяшками пальцев. Рут.

— Умница, Гарри. Расслабься, не бойся. Я же обещала не причинять тебе боли.

Ее слова вызывают обратный эффект. Наваждение пропадает. Гарольд возвращается в большой дом скромного городишки Релтон штата Мэриленд, чтобы осознать — он в плену у психопатки, которая только что отправила на тот свет Дентона Уикса, а теперь держит в одной руке член Гарольда, в другой — шприц, и эта комбинация вряд ли сулит ему что-то хорошее.

— Не думаю, что я способен верить подобным обещаниям. Особенно после бритвы... — непривычно севшим, как будто чужим голосом заявляет о своих опасениях Гарольд.  
— Ой, ну не начинай! Бритва — это была необходимость. Я же объяснила! И, кстати, попросила прощения.

Рут снова проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке. В ее кулаке зажат шприц, так что игла движется почти у самых глаз, и этот жест не то чтобы успокаивает. Хорошо, что на Гарольде очки.

— Кстати, не мешало бы тебя побрить.

Рут присаживается на корточки, сдвигает резинку трусов, располагая вялый член Гарольда поверх, и начинает поворачивать его так и сяк с самым задумчивым видом.

— Там написано про интракавернозное введение... Ты, случаем, не в курсе, где именно находятся пещеристые тела? До сих пор я как-то не задумывалась, как у вас, мужчин, там все устроено. Ну... Даже если и задумывалась... То не в таких подробностях.

Сосредоточенная, она, пожалуй, выглядит даже забавно, но Гарольду не до смеха. Его чувства мечутся между желанием продлить такое парадоксально невинное присутствие пальцев на своем члене и поистине животным ужасом.

Надо все-таки как-то втянуть ее в переговоры... Может, она и безумна, но ее действия не лишены какой-то своей логики и наверняка имеют причины. Зная их, можно попытаться повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Пока не поздно.

— Подождите, да постойте же... Зачем вы это делаете?

Гарольд с досадой подмечает, что в его голос снова возвращаются истерические нотки.

— Ну... Я полагаю, что ты слишком напуган, утомлен и... не обижайся только, немного староват для того, чтобы возбудиться так быстро, как мне надо.

Странное дело, Гарольд в самом деле вдруг чувствует что-то вроде обиды. Хотя это нелепо, учитывая обстоятельства. Но показывать, как ее слова задели, он точно не собирается.

— Вам надо? То есть, вы хотите...  
— Оттрахать тебя? О боже, нет, конечно!

Вот теперь Гарольд действительно озадачен. Смотрит на нее своими распахнутыми беспомощными глазищами, рот приоткрыт, компьютер завис, на лице — «синий экран смерти». Пользуясь ступором Гарольда, Рут быстро вонзает иглу в его член сбоку. От неожиданности Гарольд вздрагивает с коротким жалобным «а!». «Тш-ш-ш», — невозмутимо и даже нежно шепчет Рут, пока медленно вводит лекарство.

— Да вы объясните мне, наконец, зачем все это?! Или нет?! — раздраженно и нетерпеливо спрашивает он, как только опять обретает дар речи.  
— Хороший вопрос, Гарри...

Рут, похоже, в самом деле задумывается. Наклоняет голову набок, как... как птичка, смотрит не на Гарольда, а куда-то в себя.

— Ты знаешь, что в мире, по большому счету, есть только два сильных чувства? Страх и любовь. Остальные — производные от этих двух.  
— Это вы сейчас так авторитетно заявляете, как лже-психолог? Или как убийца? Как мастер пыток? Может быть, гремучая смесь их всех?

Злить Рут язвительными подколками — не самая удачная идея, но Гарольд не может удержаться. Рут впрочем, обозленной не выглядит.

— Их всех, Гарри, их всех. Возьмем, скажем, страх.

Она кивает на лежащее неподалеку мертвое тело.

— Как видишь, страх не очень-то эффективен. Немногого мне удалось добиться от Уикса, верно? Только идиоты вроде него считают, что люди под пытками говорят правду. Да люди под пытками врут напропалую, только чтобы прекратить мучения! Думаю, именно поэтому от пыток в итоге отказались. А не из-за какого-то там... гуманизма и прочей шелухи. Вот в чем механизм страха? Как думаешь?

Гарольд хочет ответить, разговор приобретает хоть какой-то интерес и вообще смысл... Но тут его пах очень не вовремя начинает наливаться жаром. Не проходит и минуты, как член, задрав подол рубашки, крепко прижимается к жилетке, налившаяся головка наполовину обнажается и немедленно начинает пересыхать. Довольно глупо размышлять о механизмах страха в таком виде. Но, с другой стороны, разговорами можно оттянуть момент... Чего бы то ни было. А к тому времени, мистер Риз... Черт! Гарольд сделал все, чтобы мистер Риз занимался номерами, а не искал его. Похоже, пришла пора об этом пожалеть. И научиться доверять. Не Рут, конечно, боже упаси. Мистеру Ризу.

— Страх — это механизм адаптации, — говорит он хрипло. — Страх помогает распознавать опасность...  
— «И почему же с вами он не сработал, мисс Тьюринг?»  
— Я не...  
— Гарри, под механизмом я понимала внутренний код страха, а не внешние причины его написания, понимаешь? Алгоритм.

Она замолкает. Сидит, смотрит, то на напрягшийся член Гарольда, то на лицо Гарольда. И опять на член. И снова на лицо. Ему вдруг приходит в голову странная догадка.

— О боже... Так вы сами не знаете зачем? Господи... Вы понятия не имеете, что вам теперь делать с...

Рут фыркает.

— Для гения ты временами поразительный тугодум, Гарри. Ну да, у меня не было какого-то коварного плана по поводу твоей эрекции! Я... импровизировала. До чтения этой дурацкой инструкции я и не думала как-то тебя возбуждать. Кто же знал, что алпростадил применяется для импотентов! Ты, кстати, не...  
— Разумеется, нет! — возмущенно отвечает он быстрее, чем успевает сообразить, что не обязан отчитываться перед всяким безумными женщинами о своей эректильной функции.  
— Я рада за тебя, — она серьезно кивает, как будто он на приеме у нее в фальшивом кабинете и ей на самом деле не все равно, что у него там на шестом десятке с сексуальными возможностями. — Но сейчас я считаю, что это отличная мысль! Куда, знаешь, лучше пыток... Впрочем... Хм... Пытки?

Страх возвращается к Гарольду с новой силой. Привет, мол, Гарольд, ты думал, я ушел навсегда? Я и рад бы свалить, но угораздило стать компаньоном этой сумасшедшей.

— Пытки, ну конечно! Почему бы и нет, — Рут улыбается, в одно мгновение преображаясь из терпеливого врача в отъявленную маньячку, и Гарольд на себе узнает, что значит слово «похолодел».

А ведь еще совсем недавно он самонадеянно полагал, что свое отбоялся. Просто поразительно, как обостряет чувства обнаженный торчащий член! Не совсем, правда, те, на которые надеется Рут... Или она как раз рассчитывает на то, что Гарольд струсит?

— Вы вроде говорили, что не станете причинять мне боль, — малодушно вырывается у него то ли напоминание, то ли просьба.

Рут отпускает его член, встает и потягивается как кошка. Она вся плавная, гибкая, ловкая, словно вышла из океана за окном, порождение вечных вод. Гарольд, связанный не только по рукам и ногам кабельными стяжками снаружи, но и скованный пластинами на когда-то сломанных костях внутри, чувствует себя неподатливым изваянием, вырезанным в древесном стволе. Приапом, если принять во внимание, как нелепо торчит его самая одеревенелая часть.

— А кто сказал, что цель пыток — боль? — спрашивает Рут уже откуда-то из-за его спины.

Судя по звуку, она стоит в некотором отдалении, не прямо за ним. Чем она занята, он не видит, только слышит неопределенные глухие звуки и, кажется, плеск. Ну почему, почему он не сделал операцию, не вернул шее хотя бы относительную подвижность?!

— Цель пыток — заставить желать о прекращении определенного действия. Процесс пыток — торг за эту возможность, — Рут снова появляется в поле зрения. В руках у нее полный шприц (о, черт, нет, только не опять это!).  
— Что стоит на кону, ты знаешь. Осталось выяснить цену.

Она снова присаживается перед ним на корточки, смотрит с милой улыбкой.

Рут красива. Отрицать это глупо. Но захотел бы Гарольд ее, если бы не инъекция? Не в этих обстоятельствах точно. А может, и вообще ни в каких. Она неприятна ему как человек, она раздражает, нервирует, она Гарольду не нравится...

Пока не берет его своими пальцами за член. С пальцами он готов мириться. Пальцы прохладные, изящные, нежные, ему парадоксально симпатичны.

Парадоксально симпатичные пальцы снимают иглу со шприца.

— Не бойся, — говорит Рут, растолковав его озадаченный взгляд по-своему. — Я не собираюсь вливать воду тебе в уретру.

У Гарольда в буквальном смысле отвисает челюсть.

Бам-м-м!

В голове звон, как будто его в эту самую челюсть двинули.

(Вот так выглядит на самом деле «синий экран смерти». То, что она наблюдала в прошлый раз, было просто проверкой диска на наличие ошибок.)

Несколько долгих секунд Гарольд просто смотрит, и все, являет собой чистое, незамутненное потрясение. Образец тотального ступора. Fatal error.

«До сих пор я этого не боялся! Черт, да мне и в голову еще секунду назад не могло прийти, что кто-то до подобного додумается! Спасибо, что снабдила мои ночные кошмары оригинальным сценарием! Ну, и за то, что все-таки не собираешься претворять его в жизнь, конечно, тоже благодарю», — хочет сказать Гарольд, когда проходит тысяча-другая лет, ад замерзает, отмерзает и снова покрывается льдом.

В голосе Рут прорывается неподдельное восхищение.

— Я говорила тебе, как мне нравится твой приоткрытый рот, Гарри? Твоя способность удивляться всякой фигне так очаровательна! Я чувствую себя рядом с тобой прожженным циником!

Она ласково похлопывает его по колену ладонью со шприцом. Наверное, она думает, что это должно его успокоить. Вот этот непринужденный жест и касание пластика в ее руке. Она чертовски ошибается.

— Я тут вспомнила об одной очень интересной пытке.

«Зря пистолет в руке Уикса оказался не заряжен», — приходит Гарольду на ум. Головой он понимает, что даже очень интересная пытка, в чем бы она ни заключалась по мнению Рут, скорее всего, лучше смерти. Но чувства его кричат совсем другое. Он никогда не думал, что физическая беспомощность, помноженная на неясные перспективы, так губительна для психики. Как долго он выдержит? «Она взламывает меня. Взламывает меня, как компьютер».

— Знаешь, что в ней самое забавное? — мягко улыбается Рут.— Она ведь не причиняет боли. По сути... это ведь даже не пытка, как таковая. Это олицетворение круговорота природы, ее монотонности и вечного повтора. Падающий осенний лист... Элемент дождя... Бесконечный цикл... По-моему, метод прекрасен! Думаю, у нас с тобой есть все шансы довести его до совершенства.

Мечтательность в ее тоне сменяется практичными нотками. Гарольд косится на шприц, у него есть подозрение, что перемена в ее голосе скоро приведет этот нехитрый предмет в действие.

— И мы возвращаемся к вопросу, каков алгоритм страха, Гарри. Страх слишком завязан на времени. Страх не бывает сам по себе, в вакууме, страх — это всегда надежда на будущее и опасение по поводу того, что же нас ждет в нем на самом деле. Страх — это и боязнь призраков из прошлого, которые однажды догонят нас и выстрелят в затылок. «Любовь — единственная страсть, которая не выносит ни прошлого, ни будущего».  
— Оноре де Бальзак... — машинально бормочет Гарольд, и Рут с улыбкой кивает в ответ.  
— Приятно поговорить с начитанным человеком!

«Как в плохом романе», — вспоминает Гарольд другое изречение. Теперь оно ему очень даже понятно: он как раз чувствует себя словно на страницах книги в жанре абсурда. Безумное чаепитие Кэрролла, например, отлично характеризует происходящее. Тот факт, что его угораздило попасть в гениальнейшее (он способен оценить «Алису» по достоинству), а вовсе не в бездарное произведение, Гарольда не сильно утешает.

— Мне еще нравится вот это: «Для любви не существует вчера, любовь не думает о завтра».  
— Генрих Гейне.  
— Точно, Гарри! — Рут только что в ладоши не хлопает.

Похоже, она искренне рада, что нашла себе собеседника, с которым можно обсуждать человеческие страсти в литературном разрезе. Гарольд и хотел бы разделить ее чувства, он сам изголодался по подобным разговорам, но что-то не дает ему в полной мере насладиться интеллектуальным общением, что-то определенно этому мешает... То ли пластиковые хомутики на руках и ногах, то ли расстегнутая ширинка с выпростанным эрегированным членом.

— В обычной любви парадоксально слишком много страха, — развивает свою мысль Рут, задумчиво глядя точнехонько на его выпростанный эрегированный член. — Поэтому она тоже полна лжи и всякого мусора. Как только любовь начинает беспокоиться о будущем и копить прошлое, она превращается в страх. А страх и любовь не могут находиться одновременно в одной точке. Поэтому любовь — настоящая, а не та смесь неврозов, которую люди обзывают любовью, — умирает...

Гарольд неприязненно хмыкает. Нервно и грустно кривит рот.

— Но... Слушайте. Прямо сейчас я как раз испытываю страх. И нет, мне не зазорно в этом признаться, все мое окружение в курсе, какой я параноик. А вы меня поставили в ситуацию, когда даже человек со стальными нервами сойдет с ума от беспокойства.

И он тоже красноречиво смотрит на свой стояк. Полуоткрытая часть головки продолжает сохнуть, так что тонкая кожица на ней, не защищенная крайней плотью, болезненно натягивается до блеска.

— Но тогда выходит, что ваш план провалился. Можно ли заставить силой перестать бояться? Не разрезая пут и... держа меня в них, да еще в таком виде, — он слегка морщится. — Как психолог, пусть и фальшивый, вы должны знать, что стыд — тоже страх. Так что план ваш провалился, повторюсь. Даже дважды.

Гарольд рассчитывал сказать это уничтожающе-победно и веско замолчать, но головка спутала ему все карты. Он невольно добавляет:

— И ради бога, натяните мне, будьте так добры, кожу на... э... в общем, там. Или смочите, или сделайте еще что-нибудь, но ваш алпростадил, похоже, вызывая напряжение, не включает механизм... скажем так, смазки. И мне вообще-то, знаете ли, больно!

Гарольд старается, чтобы это звучало по-деловому и сухо, но получается все равно смущенно и как-то жалобно.

— Черт, извини, Гарри! У меня не очень-то большой опыт общения с членами, — посвящает Гарольда в тонкости своих сексуальных предпочтений Рут, чем вызывает у него задумчивый ступор. — Все, все, я начинаю!

Гарольд немедленно выходит из прострации и впадает в панику. Что она начинает-то? Что?!

— Мы сейчас вернемся к увлекательному разговору о любви и страхе, но сперва...

И Рут ставит на колено Гарольда локоть руки со шприцем, опускает кисть так, что кончик шприца смотрит прямо на член, и слегка давит пальцем на поршень. У кончика шприца растет, набухает капелька, наконец отрывается, плюхается на головку Гарольда, увлажняя ее и утихомиривая неприятные ощущения, а потом быстро стекает под крайнюю плоть. И... Что?... Это — все?!

— Китайская пытка каплями, — гордо сообщает Рут, но ее признание встречается скептическим «хм». — Да ну, ты шутишь! Не может быть, чтобы ты о ней не знал!  
— Я знаю о ней, конечно, — Гарольд даже не пытается скрыть разочарование. — Человеку над головой подвешивали сосуд, который отпускал по капле, через несколько суток он сходил с ума... Но... Слушайте, не хочу вас расстраивать...  
— И не придется, — Рут второй рукой оттягивает на его члене кожу, обнажает не только всю головку, но и ее соединение с крайней плотью, а потом выпускает каплю точно на это соединение.

Гарольд не может не признать, что от второй капельки ощущения, конечно, чуть более яркие, но все равно не оправдывают его страхов: он-то ожидал что-то совсем из ряда вон! Рут, однако, не смущает его прохладная реакция.

— Видишь ли, Гарри, даже если я буду капать тебе просто на руку, например, через довольно недолгое время ты все равно почувствуешь в намеченном мной месте неопределенный зуд, который через пару часов станет совершенно психологически невыносимым. Психологически, Гарри, всего лишь. Но — вполне физически невыносимым. Забавно до ужаса, насколько у нас душа зависит от тела и наоборот!

Но Гарольд явно не впечатлен сомнительными рассуждениями лже-психолога Тьюринг об особенностях психофизических реакций.

— Мне кажется, вы кое-что упускаете. Одна из причин, почему такой метод работал как пытка, заключается в том, что холодная вода вызывала спазм сосудов головы. Вы же капаете мне теплой водой, так что...  
— Ай, брось. Ты ни черта не понимаешь в механизме этой пытки! Убивает монотонность, неотвратимость и просто сам факт раздражения рецепторов в слишком малой точке при ограниченной подвижности. Ну, слушай, я сама себе просто пробовала капать на ногу! Фокус в том, чтобы практически вообще не двигаться и попадать в точно одно и то же место! Ну и надо задрать источник капель повыше, чтобы удар был достаточной силы. И все, чердак съезжает! Пофиг на температуру, это бесит само по себе, понимаешь? Ладно, скоро поймешь...

Гарольд недоверчиво молчит, и Рут еще раз капает Гарольду на уздечку. И еще. И еще.

За минуту Рут выпускает капель десять. Через пять минут и пятьдесят капель Гарольд вдруг понимает, что какой-то резон в ее словах есть. Достаточно долгие промежутки заставляют его, с одной стороны, нетерпеливо ожидать следующую каплю, с другой, паузы все же слишком коротки для того, чтобы тело успело забыть ощущения. И несмотря на то, что он прикладывает все силы, чтобы абстрагироваться от происходящего, довольно быстро не только в члене, но и в ногах, и в руках, и даже в спине и шее начинает рождаться какое-то утомительное странное чувство. Ему упорно хочется сменить позу. И не для того, чтобы избежать пытки (к своему стыду Гарольд вынужден признать, что каждый удар воды возвращает его в недавнее состояние изнуряющей сладкой слабости, и он вовсе не стремится эти удары прекратить), а... просто так. Вот черт знает почему ему вдруг непременно хочется шевелиться, активно двигаться и тереть себе руки-ноги-шею, да все, что только можно себе тереть, лишь бы разогнать кровь.

И эта неясная нервная суета под кожей всего тела на самом деле в какой-то момент действительно начинает раздражать ум. Еще спустя пять минут и очередных пятьдесят капель Гарольд не выдерживает:

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял. Вы правы! Но нужно действительно долгое время для достижения впечатляющего эффекта. Не будете же вы надо мной несколько часов сидеть со шприцом! Кроме того... смею заметить, что хотя воздействие ведется на... э...  
— Твою уздечку на члене, Гарри, что ты как маленький. Никто не будет тебя ругать, если ты скажешь эти страшные взрослые слова.  
— Я не... — он мучительно краснеет, как сам надеется — от возмущения. — Проклятье, ну да, на, в общем, мой член. Несмотря на это, меня больше раздражает странное ощущение в остальных частях тела.

Рут уходит и возвращается с кружкой воды и занимает прежнюю позицию между коленей Гарольда, ставит кружку рядом, произносит задумчиво.

— Хм. А это интересно! То есть, если бы я капала тебе на руку, я бы ожидала именно такой реакции. Однако в мои планы входило все-таки сексуальное воздействие... И я думала, что оно способно перебить все остальные... Так, дай подумать...

Но Гарольд не дает ей сосредоточиться, он с удивлением перебивает:

— Подождите... Я полагал, вы просто пытаете меня, как Уикса. Только без боли, потому что обещали ее не причинять. Но получается... Нет?  
— Господи, Гарри, — Рут наполняет шприц водой. — О чем я тебе толковала совсем недавно, а? Не могли же эти капли отбить тебе память! Давай, вспоминай: страх, любовь... Знаешь, что такое любовь, не замороченная будущим и настоящим?  
— Людус?  
— Э... Прости, что?  
— Вы меня разочаровываете... Древние греки так называли любовь-удовольствие без обязательств. Любовь-игру.  
— Точно! Она! А какая, скажем так, игра у нас завязана на самом сильном удовольствии? Секс! Обычный секс без всяких сомнений, опасений и терзаний.

Гарольд хочет сказать, что, может, секс у такой сумасшедшей импульсивной женщины, как Рут, и в самом деле лишен каких-либо сомнений, опасений и терзаний. А вот он, Гарольд, насколько помнит свои последние подвиги в этой сфере, всегда сильно заморочен на том, все ли он делает правильно (когда как), не слишком ли неловко выглядит (чаще да), и в самом ли деле так хорош, как его уверяет влюбленный голос (шепот Грейс... услышит ли он его еще когда-нибудь...).

Но Гарольд ничего такого не говорит. И не только потому, что не собирается посвящать свою мучительницу в настолько личное. Просто он связан. От него не требуется никаких действий, которые могли бы быть ошибочными или наоборот. Ой, да расслабься, скажет Рут. Вот тебе шанс пережить опыт секса без дурацких страхов, в чистейшем виде, добавит Рут. И поди объясни ей, что вся эта нереальная в своем безумии ситуация — прямо-таки сплав всех возможных дурацких страхов. В чистейшем виде.

Так что он просто сухо любопытствует:

— Вы что, в самом деле думаете, что таким образом можно добиться любви?

Рут легкомысленно пожимает плечами.

— Ну, литература знает подобные примеры.  
— Жизнь знает гораздо больше обратных.

Рут не отвечает, ставит локоть ему на колено, натягивает кожу на его члене и снова начинает ритмично выпускать из шприца капельки. Пару раз она промахивается, потому что член Гарольда иногда дергается и капли попадают на отверстие. Так что он получает весь спектр ощущений движения воды внутрь по уретре. Довольно волнующий, надо сказать, выходит спектр, Гарольд даже выдает пространное «м-м-м». И ему немного жаль, что Рут не пытается промахиваться нарочно. Она вообще больше поглощена работой мысли в своей голове, чем реакциями Гарольда на действия ее рук.

— Гарри, я не хочу добиться именно любви! Лишь получить некоторые бонусы, ей присущие.  
— Какие?  
— Если у меня получится, ты все узнаешь.  
— М-м-м... Ох... А если нет?  
— Придумаю другой способ достижения, торопиться мне некуда. Времени у нас полно.  
— Это и есть ваш гениальный план? «Если он не сработает, я придумаю другой»?

Рут пренебрежительно фыркает.

— Да куда уж мне до умника Гарольда Финча! Только, заметь, не я сижу связанной, со спущенными трусами и торчащим членом!  
— Ну, торчащий член вам все равно было бы предъявить... м-м-м... сложновато...  
— Поостри мне тут. И я схожу за ножом, чтобы позаимствовать эту необходимую для полной достоверности часть у тебя.  
— Да... Кажется, теперь я знаю о любви все...

Словоохотливость еще недавно решившего во что бы то ни стало молчать Гарольда объясняется довольно просто — так он отвлекается от мучительного нетерпения во всем теле. Он уже и сам не рад тому, что зуд не сосредоточен только в головке. Еще немного, и он отбросит последние правила приличия (правила чего, божечки?! вот в этой ситуации, ты полагаешь, что-то еще подчиняется каким-то правилам?!) и попросит тупо и бесхитростно ему отдрочить, только чтобы она добилась своего и прекратила натягивать до предела его раздраженные нервы от макушки до пяток идиотскими каплями.

— Слушай, а ведь это интересно, — увлеченная разговором Рут упорно не замечает ею же вызванных терзаний. — Подожди, сейчас вернусь и скажу, что мне пришло в голову... Никуда не уходи! — добавляет она со смешком, гибко поднимается с пола и пропадает из его поля зрения.

И ему приходиться опять мучительно прислушиваться и слышать только шорох и плеск... И... Она там что, раздевается?! Рут отсутствиет довольно долго, но возвращается вполне себе одетой и вообще выглядит без изменений. Разве что держит в руках другую чашку.

— А ведь это интересно... — повторяет она, выливая воду из шприца в прежнюю чашку и наполняя его из новой. — У тебя ведь дохрена денег, Гарри. Нашел бы себе нормального мозгоправа. Нельзя же быть таким параноиком!  
— И это говорите мне вы? Женщина с не меньшим «дохрена» и тоже денег, зато с куда более поехавшей крышей? Фальшивый мозгоправ, наконец?  
— Гарри, тебе не кажется, что оскорблять меня не очень дальновидно, в твоем-то положении?  
— Кажется. Но мне все равно. Я говорил вам «убейте меня» еще час назад. Чего мне бояться?  
— Ну, например, вот этого...

Она снова ставит локоть ему на колено, другой рукой опять оттягивает кожу на члене и привычно выпускает каплю на уздечку. Только Гарольд вдруг вскрикивает «а!» и добавляет: «Вы же обещали!»

— Что такое? — нарочито-невинно интересуется Рут.  
— Вы же обещали! — повторяет Гарольд.  
— Тебе что, больно?  
— Да!  
— Точно-точно? Ты уверен?

Гарольд открывает рот, чтобы сказать «ну, разумеется, я уверен!»... но молчит. То, что он сперва принял за боль, оказывается только легким жжением. И теперь, когда член к нему немного привык, оно даже не ощущается таким уж неприятным. Скорее... Наоборот.

— Я добавила в воду соус чили, — подмигивает ему Рут.  
— Ч-что?! — хотя Гарольд не может утверждать, что ощущения болезненные, новость его нисколько не радует. — Вы же сожжете мне слизистую!  
— Да брось! Я сперва проверила на себе. Ты думаешь, почему я так долго возилась?

До Гарольда не сразу доходит смысл его слов. А когда он, наконец, понимает, что она имеет в виду...

— Боже... да вы чокнутая... — его бросает в жар.  
— Тоже мне, бином Ньютона! — хмыкает Рут. — Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я еще не слышала.

И, словно в наказание, выпускает огненную каплю. Член вздрагивает.

— Проклятье! А если вы попадете мне в уретру?! — Гарольда все еще беспокоит новаторская смена состава.  
— Так ты не дергайся, тогда не попаду, — Рут, похоже, нисколько не волнуется. Немудрено — это ведь не ее член под угрозой!

Она снова выпускает каплю, член Гарольда опять вздрагивает.

— Гарри, ну я же сказала...  
— Я не дергаюсь! Он... сам... там мышцы... И они почему-то сокращаются...  
— «Почему-то», вы его только послушайте, инфантила! Это же твои мышцы, а не мои, контролируй их, блин.  
— Я не могу! — тон Гарольда почти умоляющий. — Я пытаюсь! Но оно... ну... рефлекторно, понимаете? Если вы попадете...  
— Вот зануда, а! Ладно, ладно, только не ной, хорошо? Буду держать тебя крепче.

Усиленная хватка вместе с пикантной картинкой в голове (Гарольду не так-то просто выгнать из мыслей Рут, которая смазывает себе водой с чили прямо... господи!) делают свое черное дело: через буквально две минуты мерного капания у него возникает новое мучительно странное ощущение. Он как будто нестерпимо хочет помочиться, но это желание исходит не от мочевого пузыря (тот, конечно, не пуст, но и не настолько полон, Гарольд просился в уборную каких-то два часа назад, а питьем Рут его не часто балует, предпочитая кормить сочными фруктами), оно возникает будто в самой головке, настолько жгучее и невероятное, что Гарольд начинает сжимать ноги и ерзать, как будто в самом деле сейчас обмочится.

— Вернемся к паранойе... Так почему ты не пошел лечить головушку? Напомни.  
— Потому что, как показывают последние сутки, моя паранойя — мое спасение, мне к ней следовало бы, наоборот, чаще прислушиваться... — Гарольд хмуро трет коленки друг о друга, но это не унимает идиотских ощущений. — Может, и не сидел бы сейчас связанным, со спущенными трусами и торчащим членом... в соусе чили...  
— Хм. А ведь не поспоришь.  
— Угу... Вы еще представьте, как было бы прекрасно получить в качестве мозгоправа вас, и тогда вообще вопросы о смысле моих фобий отпадут сами собой.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, ты прав! Не в отношении меня, а... Этот жестокий, жестокий, жестокий мир обидел бедного нашего мальчика!

Жжение в члене доводит какие-то глубинные нервы до безумия, выдержать которое просто невозможно с совершенно нормальным лицом, так что Гарольд невольно гримасничает. Но Рут, видимо, принимает движения его лицевых мышц за отражение душевной боли, потому что переходит на примирительный тон:

— Ладно, ладно, я согласна. Когда работодатель убивает твоего друга и охотится за тобой, твоя паранойя оправдана! Но даже такому сычу, как ты, нужны друзья.  
— И они у меня есть, — бормочет Гарольд хрипло.  
— Ты про своего служебного пса Джона? Которой для тебя номерочки таскает в пасти? О, да! Такой друг, ну такой друг, куда ломиться! Ты этому другу даже указаний насчет своей пропажи не дал. Так не хотел, чтобы этот твой друг заботился о тебе, своем тоже, конечно, друге. Доверие на высшем уровне! А, Гарри?

Гарольд хочет возразить. Рассказать, как он на самом деле ценит мистера Риза, как сложно ему было мистеру Ризу именно что довериться, особенно после прошлого напарника, как мистер Риз, ничего, вроде бы, не делая особенного, стал ему ближе кого-либо еще... Но Гарольд только тяжело и часто дышит приоткрытым ртом. Не хватало только обнажать перед этой безумной женщиной душу! Нет уж, хватит с нее и члена! 

— Гарри, Гарри... — безумной женщине члена явно мало. — Я тебе предлагаю нормальную, человеческую дружбу.

От возмущения Гарольд даже забывает про нестерпимую смесь зуда и жара, которая от головки начинает расходиться волнами по телу:

— Нормальную?! Человеческую?! Дружбу?! Вы?!  
— Смейся, смейся, хочешь, поспорим, что в итоге так оно и будет?

Гарольд вдруг с изумлением понимает, что смесь зуда и жара, которую он уже считал нестерпимой, все возрастает и возрастает. Больше всего его поражает то, насколько медленно поднимается градус этих ощущений и насколько при этом полно они захватывают все его тело. Как будто вся та странная нервозная почесуха, которая начиналась в самом начале пытки, вдруг резко решила смениться на экстаз. Руки, ноги, спина, шея... словно бы готовятся к какому-то своему личному локальному оргазму. А самое интересное в этом то, что Гарольд остается с почти совершенно ясной головой, которая позволяет ему поддерживать совершенно идиотский диалог.

Психика и физика связаны, говорите, лже-мисс Тьюринг?

— Да скорее я в самом деле дам себе отрезать член ножом! — сообщает он, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как по вискам и позвоночнику начинает бежать пот, и радостно удивляясь тому, что способен вообще в таком состоянии хоть что-то говорить.  
— Ну смотри, Гарри, за язык тебя никто не тянул... Впрочем, я добрая. Когда я выиграю пари, так и быть, оставлю твой член при тебе.

И тут Рут, видимо, устав сидеть на корточках, решает сесть боком у левой ноги Гарольда, чтобы облокачиваться на его колено всем предплечьем. И садится. И облокачивается. И от движения ее руки с кончика шприца срывается капелька. Которая, черт побери, попадает точнехонько на отверстие в головке и стекает по уретре внутрь. Точнее, она даже не успевает толком стечь. Буквально в доли секунды происходит сразу несколько вещей: Гарольд открывает рот, чтобы вскрикнуть от дикой боли, но на него обрушивается ощущение неотвратимости извержения, которое, в свою очередь, начинается немедленно, хотя обычно между ощущением неотвратимости и собственно извержением проходят секунды.

В итоге Гарольд сидит, как идиот, с беззвучно открытым ртом и не находит сил даже стонать, пока содрогается в самом мощном оргазме, который только испытывал за всю жизнь. Не только головка, член и промежность достигают пика наслаждения, но вообще все тело, каждая клеточка, которая бесилась от дурацкой пытки каплями, теперь охвачена сладостными ощущениями. К счастью, первая же порция спермы выметает жгучую капельку из уретры, так что боли никакой Гарольд больше не чувствует. А чувствует только, что он сейчас, кажется, распадется на молекулы, потому что это ощущение оргазма каждой клеточкой — оно какое-то уж совсем... безумное. Сумасшедшее. Как сидящая у его левой ноги ошеломленная женщина.

Сидящая у его левой ноги ошеломленная женщина, совсем как он сам, приоткрыла рот и с изумлением наблюдает, как мимо нее на пол выстреливает сперва самая мощная порция, потом три поменьше, но тоже гораздо большего объема, чем она почему-то ожидала.

— Твою мать! — говорит ошеломленная женщина. — Твою мать, Гарри! Предупреждать же надо! Я же могла и не успеть пересесть!

Если бы Гарольд нашел в себе силы шевелить языком, он ответил бы ей, что вообще-то его членом последний час заведует она и вполне может направить его туда, куда ей заблагорассудится. Но у Гарольда нет сил шевелить языком. У него есть силы только обмякать на стуле и слабо (наконец-то!) стонать. Чем он вовсю и занимается. Пока ошеломленная женщина не начинает пихать его локтем в бок.

— Так, слушай, нефиг разваливаться, сядь нормально. У тебя еще вытекает немного, мы так тебе брюки запачкаем.

Гарольд вяло вздрагивает и пытается усесться прямо и даже, может, наклониться вперед... Внезапно он видит то, что заставляет его полуприкрытые глаза снова широко распахнуться.

— Какого...

Гарольд смотрит на свой член. Член все еще возбужден. Не до предела, но так... основательно. Рут смотрит то на лицо Гарольда, то на член Гарольда. И опять на лицо. И снова на член.

— Э... А что? Это ненормально, что из него так вытекает? Стрелять должно?  
— Нет, это нормально, что из него так вытекает. Оно еще несколько минут будет течь... Но почему он не расслабился?!  
— Гарри, слушай...  
— Да-да, у вас там какой-то небогатый опыт обращения с членами! Я помню, — перебивает Гарольд нетерпеливо и нервно. — Зато у меня он богатейший, пятьдесят с гаком лет я общаюсь с собственным членом! Он уже должен был опасть!

Несколько минут они вдвоем настороженно ждут. Член не опадает.

— Как называется лекарство, которое вы мне вкололи?  
— Алпростадил.  
— Почитайте инструкцию внимательно.  
— Вот течь перестанет, схожу почитаю. Кто же тебе его держать будет?  
— Развяжите мне руки, сам подержу.  
— Ага, сейчас, разбежался! Блин, у тебя там годовой запас, что ли?!  
— Я в последнее время слишком мало спал...  
— С женщинами?  
— Да нет.  
— С мужчинами?  
— Черт... Нет! В смысле — вообще.  
— И?  
— Когда мало спишь... там... нарушения всякие... и само не сбрасывается и сбрасывать некогда...  
— А говорил, что не импотент...  
— Так, все, идите... за инструкцией!  
— Ну, что ты дуешься? Давай минуту подождем, закончится же оно когда-нибудь!

Они ждут еще минуту.

— Блядь, да ты какой-то жеребец-производитель просто!  
— Последние капли могут тянуться бесконечно, идите уже!  
— Ладно, я тебе что-нибудь подложу под...  
— Эй! Платочек не трогайте!  
— А для чего ты его вообще тогда таскаешь?

Рут, озирается, находит возле дивана свою же сброшенную окровавленную майку, подкладывает ее Гарольду под член и отправляется все же за инструкцией. По пути останавливается взять свой телефон: что-то в нем вдруг привлекает ее внимание.

— Как он нас нашел? Вот черт! Твой верный песик скоро будет здесь. Надо валить.  
— Инструкция! — нервничает Гарольд, хотя теперь, после сообщения о мистере Ризе, возможно, стоит наоборот, потянуть время.  
— Да иду я уже, иду! Положила просто далеко, у раковины... Все, нашла. Хм... Ну...

Рут подходит к Гарольду явно смущенная.

— Я же не знала!

Гарольд нервно ерзает, косясь на член, который так в полустоячем положении и торчит.

— Что там, мисс... э... Рут!  
— В побочных эффектах — приапизм. Ладно, не переживай, может, член еще спадет. А если нет, то... Слушай, мы два гребаных миллионера, в конце концов, что мы тебе, личного хирурга не выпишем? Поехали, наконец!

Рут деловито ходит по комнате, собирает какие-то вещи. Сидящий на стуле, связанный по рукам и ногам, Гарольд следит за ней настороженно, широко открытыми глазами, почти не моргая. Наконец, откашливается:

— Прошу прощения...  
— О боже. Ну что еще-то?!  
— Я... Мне нужно в уборную.  
— Поссать или...  
— Первое!  
— Черт. Ну... я думаю, теперь этот механизм можно упростить. Будем считать, что я уже все видела, так что теперь мне не придется искать тебе туалеты без окон, сторожить с пистолетом у двери, не пускать во время процесса посторонних и так далее. Я просто выдам тебе бутылку вроде тех, что таскает в засаду твой ненаглядный Джон!

Она быстро уходит и быстро возвращается, неся в руке красивую суповую чашку.

— Надеюсь, этого объема тебе хватит, тут пол-литра, не меньше!

Рут пригибает все еще полувствавший член Гарольда к чашке и ждет. А Гарольд смотрит на нее во все свои распахнутые глаза и облегчаться почему-то не торопится.

— Что такое, Гарри? Давай-давай, в темпе, время не резиновое!

Но Гарольд кусает нижнюю губу, ерзает и все.

— Тебя кружка смущает? — Рут мотает головой в сторону мертвого Уикса. — Поверь, он вряд ли станет возражать. Она ему все равно больше не понадобится.  
— Я не...  
— О боже... — Она закатывает глаза: — Да брось, еще как можешь! Или мне тебе пункцию мочевого пузыря сделать?

Гарольд вздрагивает. Ему и в голову не приходит, что она шутит. Когда дело касается Рут, он предпочитает воображать себе худший из сценариев. Правда, он боится, что ее угрозы, напротив, парализуют его тело, и ничего не получится, к тому же с полувставшим членом он еще не мочился и не знает, возможен ли этот трюк вообще. Несколько безумно долгих секунд ему кажется, что нет, невозможен, причем чем больше он пытается расслабиться, тем сильнее зажимается... Но потом его старания вдруг дают результат: он со стоном выпускает струю, которая лично ему, сгорающему от стыда, кажется прямо-таки раскаленной.

Рут, абсолютно не тронутая его смущением, промакивает его член все той же майкой и заглядывает в чашку, оценивая содержимое. 

— Хм... Надо тебя поить, что ли, почаще... А то, похоже, твоим почкам совсем не весело. Или этот мутный осадок — остатки семени из канала? Ладно, потом разберемся!

Она уходит в уборную с чашкой, возвращается с тряпкой, несколько минут смотрит на вязкие подсыхающие лужицы на полу, и вдруг хмыкает, и откидывает тряпку прочь.

— Пусть твой верный песик поломает голову!

Наконец Рут собирает все свои вещи в большую коричневую сумку, оборачивается к Гарольду... и испускает досадный стон: он все еще сидит на стуле, привязанный, с расстегнутой ширинкой, из которой торчит полувставший член.

— Черт, Гарри... Ну и что нам с тобой делать?

Если она ждет от него советов, то тщетно. Гарольд вспомнил про свое решение молчать во что бы то ни стало, и теперь выполняет его со всем старанием. Он надеется, что эта тактика задержит их в коттедже на достаточный для прибытия мистера Риза срок. Рут же настроена, наоборот, свалить отсюда со скоростью звука и нетерпеливо постукивает ногой.

— Ну, черт, а что ты хочешь? Чтобы я отрезала тебе головку ножом? Мы еще не стали друзьями!

Рут лукаво улыбается, но Гарольд только смотрит на нее с немым укором и изредка сглатывает какие-то свои мысли — кадык над узлом галстука поднимается и опадает.

— Да чтоб тебя, Гарри!

Рут резко подходит к нему и берется руками за его член, вертит его и так, и сяк, пытается сжать, натянуть кожу до конца, но все бестолку.

— Давай мы тебе его вверх уложим, а? Он у тебя все же немного уменьшился, так что... Запихаем его под ремень. Сверху натянем жилетку... А когда он совсем обвиснет, ну, наверное... как-нибудь сам найдет себе место...

Она ловко проворачивает озвученное и отходит на два шага полюбоваться на результат:

— Вот! Совсем другое дело! Кстати, я передумала. К черту самолеты! Мы поедем на поезде.

Заметив, с каким выражением на нее глядит Гарольд, Рут беспечно, хотя и немного смущенно, пожимает плечами.

— Да, да, значит, зря я колола тебе алпростадил... Но, знаешь, вышло чертовски забавно! Надо будет повторить!

И в черт знает какой раз она пропадает из поля зрения. А потом возвращается в него... Со шприцом!

Гарольд чувствует, что его рот приоткрывается. Что еще немного, и он нарушит свой собственный бойкот. Он что? Попал в какой-то бесконечный цикл?!

— Легкое седативное, Гарри, не серчай. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты был чуть более... — и Рут второй раз да последние два часа втыкает ему в шею иглу, — послушным.

Гарольд чувствует, что все его тело (за исключением одной проклятой части) превращается в кисель, сознание, которое даже жгучий жар в паху не смог помутить, уплывает. Так что когда Рут разрезает на нем кабельные стяжки и пересаживает в инвалидную коляску, он при всем желании уже не может оказать ей достойного сопротивления.

*******

Туман вдруг стремительно теряет свою плотность, когда Гарольд видит на вокзале мистера Риза. Вот только что висел плотным облаком, и вдруг — раз! — показался просвет. Гарольд цепляется за этот просвет, как за страховочный трос, пытается выйти по нему на свет и даже почти выходит... А на свету стоит Рут с пистолетом и целится в пожилого высокого негра. И тогда Гарольд неуклюже вваливается в этот свет, сбивая Рут, и слышит оглушительные выстрелы, и топот, и крики, и что-то еще. Что-то еще. 

Любовь и страх, вспоминает Гарольд, в мире все — любовь и страх. И в настоящий момент всегда что-то одно: или любовь, или страх. Что-то одно. Но пока мистер Риз беспорядочно шарит по его телу руками, залезает широкими дрожащими ладонями под жилетку, проверяя, не задела ли его пуля, бормочет «не двигайся, не шевелись», Гарольд видит в его глазах сразу и любовь, и страх, и удивляется, как это все помещается в нем одном, все и сразу. И Гарольд страшно рад, что все это в нем одном отлично помещается. Ведь если не любовь и не страх привели мистера Риза сюда, за Гарольдом, то что же? Что еще-то?

И когда мистер Риз поднимает его, обнимает, ведет (а идти Гарольду сложно — он немного заторможен от седативного, поясница отваливается, нога затекла и не слушается сильнее обычного, к тому же проклятый все еще напряженный член болезненно трется опять пересыхающим кончиком о брюки), Гарольд думает только, что все это ерунда, все это неважно, пока в одном человеке могут сплетаться два самых сильных чувства, не способных ужиться и вполне себе каким-то образом почему-то уживающихся.


End file.
